edfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DogDays124/Cartoon series I want to make when I grow older
It doesn't really have a name yet, but I have been thinking about these cartoon shorts for a long time. When grow older, and I get a job as an animator (I'm hoping I do!), I will make these. Characters/People whom I would like to be in the cast Jon Kablack: The main protagonist of the show. Voiced by Kevin Thoms. It is a running gag that nearly everyone, including his family, calls him Joe because they are constantly forgeting and/or they just want to mess with him. He is 17 years old. He has short brown hair and wears a green short sleeved shirt with dark blue jeans. Jon is known to be very sarcastic, moody and admires all things dark black (his last name has the word black in it) like a goth teenager. Though it seems he is hanging out with the wrong friends. They are cheerful, bouncy and like to see the best in everyone. In the short Driver's Special Ed, he receives his drivers license, but struggles because he has a low attention span. In episode I Gotta Use the Can Can, Jon said he had a really small bladder. Also in that episode, we learn his family is really poor so things are always breaking because they were made improperly: "This is why I'm mostly at a friends house!" Jon after discovering that the toilet isn't working. Greta Kablack: Jon's bratty twelve year old sister. Voiced by Tara Strong. Greta thinks of herself as a Mary Sue. Though she has many flaws: She is impatient, unkind, ungentle, unloving, and selfish. Even though she is mean most of the time, she really does care about Jon. Greta just doesn't realize it yet. She has light brown hair and wears a pink dress with white leggings. She also has a red hair tie. "Jon's spending more time with Brad, so now I'm gonna have to punch him in the face!" Greta getting jealous when Jon would rather hang out with his friend Brad. Dad (Mitchell Kablack): Voiced by Tom Kenny. Jon and Greta's forty-four year old father. He is usually very calm, naive, and doesn't like to yell a lot. The kids take advantage of that by not listening to him or procrastinating on their given tasks. Though, he doesn't realize it. He has black hair, and wears a light blue sweater with brown pants. He has had countless jobs that he was fired from. In every episode he has a different job. Mitchell likes to make jokes. Like when he says something really mean or offensive. He may only be kidding, but people don't like them very much. "I've met a lot of blondes before, but you seem a lot smarter than them! I'm just kidding... Oh, I probably should have thought that through. That didn't come out right..." Mitchell in a job interview. Shorts 'I Gotta Use the Can Can!' Short Summary Jon has to use the bathroom really bad, but the toilet is broken so he has to search for one with a Can Can montage. What could happen while searching for a working toilet? Just about everything! Full Summary It was a Tuesday morning in the Kablack home. Jon Kablack alarm just went off. This was the beginning of a really weird day. Jon slowly stood up and scratched his behind, then yawned. Now he had to use the bathroom. He ran there, but the toilet seat was down and there was a note on it. Jon pulled it off to read. "'Do not use! I learned that the hard way...' Oh what the hell! This is why I'm always at a friend's house! I can't deal with this poverty!" Jon groaned audibly. He crumpled the paper up. Now he really had to go. He already had his clothes on so he decided to go elsewhere to find a place of relief. Though, he wasn't going in the bushes. Jon was no savage. So he left the house holding his crotch and ran to the nearest store, Dog Days Pet Shop. He ran near the store but saw that there was a line for the bathroom continued for two miles. So he ran to end. There was a sign that read: THREE HOURS FROM HERE. "My son Harold was born in this line." A random woman said. Jon had a WTF face and then went to the next store, Chubby's Pizza. There was no line for the bathroom. So he decided to go. But it was for employees only. "I'm sorry, you can't use that restroom. Employees only," Cashier Greg claimed. Jon got really mad. He had to go and couldn't hold it in for much longer. "What? Are you serious!" Jon complained. Greg shrugged. Jon stormed off holding his crotch again. Outside, he saw a public restroom with no line. He headed toward it, but someone grabbed him by the collar. It was his best friend Brad. "Hey! Where have you been! I was waiting for you!" Brad yelled. Jon sighed. He didn't want to talk with Brad right now. He business to take care of. "Uh, waiting for me? Well I have to go..." "C'mon. I spent the whole day with Ryan and Zach yesterday!" Brad edged. Why doesn't he just do it again? So Brad took him around town. "Why am I friends with you?" Jon sighed. "Cause I'm awesome!" Brad replied in a bubbly tone. Jon rolled his eyes. He knew there was a way he could escape. Brad dragged to the nearby shopping mall. He looked around excitedly at everything. His eyes widened and his jaw hung open when he saw someone standing just a few yards away. it was Bongo the Bunny! "It's Bongo the Bunny! My childhood idol! I haven't seen since!" "Since? i thought this was still your childhood." Jon said flatly. Brad glared at him for a second and then ran to the man in the bunny costume. "Hi Mr. Bongo!" Brad greeted. Jon crossed his legs, if he didn't go now, he would explode. "Hello, you are my best friend!" Bongo appreciated. Brad jumped up and down like a two year old and eagerly shook Bongo's hand. He just kept blabbing on. jon couldn't ake it. Even Bongo was starting to get annoyed. "... And there was this one time I pulled an all nighter watching 30 straight episodes with a bottle of Coca-Cola and a bucket of fried chicken!" Brad continued. "Uh, yeah. Bongo is happy, but he must return right now. He has to, um, buy more carrots!" Bongo lied. "You don't have to buy carrots," Brad said, "You got that magic carrot machine! Remember from episode 23: Bongo's Carrot Topper!" Bongo face palmed. Jon was now on the ground holding his crotch. He was biting his lip. "Brad! Brad! Brad!" Jon screamed. He was ignored. He began squealing. Then Bongo and Brad heard him. They turned to face him. "Hey, Joe are you okay?" Brad asked, scratched. "Howdy-doodly Joe!" Bongo greeted in an effusive way. Jon jumped up. "Howdy-doodly? Howdy-doodly!?! You do not realize how long I have been waiting to use the bathroom! I screamed your name but ignored me! I screamed and shouted, but it stayed the same! You never listened! Now I'm gonna go. Yeah, so what I'm gonna do now is just leaving you!" Jon trailed on. Brad and Bongo just stared. They were confused. Did Jon just have a nervous breakdown? "You could've just asked." Brad replied. Jon fell to the ground. "Bongo should go now. He has to repair his Carrot Topper!" Bongo called. He began to hop away but Brad stopped him. "I'll come with you!" "No! I mean that won't be necessary! Bye!" Bongo ran away, scared. He had never met someone so childish in his life. Brad helped jon back up. "Okay, you can go now." Brad allowed. Jon smiled. "That's alright, I don't need to." Jon responded. Brad let go of his hands and stepped away quickly. He was disgusted. THE END. 'Driver's Special Ed' Short Summary Now Jon has to get a drivers license because he's frickin' tired of his dad driving him everywhere. The only problem is that Joe-err, Jon has a low attention span, and a geeky, stubborn teacher. 'Adventures in Greta-Sitting' Short Summary Jon wants to hang out with his best friend, Brad, but he has to babysit Greta for a couple of hours. But Jon doesn't want to stay home so he takes Greta with her. It's just that Greta only wants her own way. 'A Day With Brad' Short Summary Jon was just in his room reading a magazine in his room, when Brad barged in to spend the day with him. Jon doesn't really like that idea. So Jon has to cope with Brad for the whole episode. Category:Blog posts